


The Price of Joy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [55]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Price of Joy

**The Price of Joy**

**Prompt:** Joy

 **Word Count:** 232

 **Characters:** Snow/Charming, Henry, Neal

 **Rating:** G

The one thing about joy was that, like magic, it comes with a price. At least that is what Snow had noticed over the years. It didn't matter which realm they were in, there was always great sorrow on the heels of great joy.

Snow sat on the park bench watching Charming and Henry sword fight. Along with Neal and Emma, they were her heart. They had brought her joys and sorrows.

Just watching Charming and Henry reminded her of everyone who had fought beside them to bring the joy of victory. Some of them never lived to see it. Their deaths were the sorrows they paid.

Even in Storybrooke,they had lost people. Each celebration seemed to have another person missing from their circle of friends.

Snow looked in the stroller at Neal snuggled in blankets. He would bring her joy and sorrow too one day just like his sister was doing now.

Snow looked towards the woods and wondered if her first born was hungry and cold.

Emma hadn't been seen since she took on the mantle of the Dark One. They had searched but there was no trail that they could see. She must be eluding them with magic.

Snow tucked the edge of the blanket in tighter around Neal. She wiped away a tear and got herself ready for the next joy she would have to pay for.


End file.
